Little Disaster
Little Disaster is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot Ben is fighting a Techadon robot as Swampfire. The Techadon is gold, showing that it's the strongest of Techadon. Swampfire shoots the robot, but it projects a shield. Ben turns into Big Chill, and tries to phase through the shield. He does, but gets electrocuted until he gets out of the shield. The Ultimatrix malfunctions, and turns Ben into Grey Matter. The Techadon stamps on Grey Matter, but then Grey Matter takes on the appearance of Way Big but doesn't grow at all. Grey Big picks up the Techadon and uses the cosmic ray to destroy the robot.Then Ben has the appearance of Echo Echo (still small). Grey Echo runs out of the warehouse he was in and gets the appearance of Jet Ray. He then flies off to find Gwen and Kevin. When he was flying over a river, he got the appearance of Humungousaur and fell into the river. Luckily, he managed to go ultimate and get out. Ultimate Greysaur turned into Ben, but Ben is ''still ''as small as Grey Matter. Suddenly he saw a dog, which was bigger than him, and Ben ran. The dog gave chase until Ben crawled under a leaf. Kevin is holding his Plumber's badge, waiting for news from Ben. Gwen appears in her new car, which is purple and is a convertible semi-compact version of Ben's car. Ben appears (still small) as Big Chill. Kevin thinks he is a bug and tries to swat him until he turns into Swampfire, but small. Kevin picks up Greyfire and calls Ben a mini munchkin. Ben tries to hack the Ultimatrix until Ben goes bigger. He is now as tall as from Kevin's knee to his foot. Vulkanus appears with a flamethrower. He pulls the trigger and a blast of blue fire shoots Greyfire. Kevin absorbs stone and is about to hit Vulkanus with a macehand but then Ship, in ship form, appears out of nowhere and shoots Vulkanus. Ship lands and lets Julie out. Julie gets a sort of dagger, like the one Surgeon used to open P'andor. Julie stabs the dagger into the Ultimatrix and Swampfire goes back to normal size. Vulkanus gets up and aims for Ship, until Ben turns into Echo Echo and goes ultimate. Ultimate Echo Echo uses 5 sonic disks to defeat Vulkanus before he shoots the fire. Vulkanus gets blasted away and Ben turns back. He thanks Julie and touches a hidden button on the Ultimatrix, which turns him into Nanomech and he can't turn back until he times out. Everybody except Ben laugh, and the episode ends. Characters Ben Gwen Kevin Ship Julie Villains Techadon robot Vulkanus Dog Aliens Used Swampfire (x2) Big Chill Grey Matter (accidental transformation) Grey Big Grey Echo Greyray Greysaur Ultimate Greysaur Grey Chill Greyfire Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo Nanomech (accidentally) Forms Taken by Grey Matter Grey Big Grey Echo Greyray Greysaur/Ultimate Greysaur Grey Chill Greyfire Main Events *Grey Matter returns *The Ultimatrix malfunctions *Way Big uses cosmic ray *Techadons return Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns